Hasta siempre mi querido Len
by Momi-Kagamine
Summary: Tienes que prometerme que no importa que venga, seras feliz...si no eres feliz, no valdra la pena mi renuncia... oh vamos! denle una oportunidad! owo


**Te conozco tan bien, que se que no leeras hasta el final...no lo revisaras punto por punto...sin embargo queria hacertelo saber...**

**Carta para un amante cruel...un amante que no olvidare jamas...me resigno a perderte...solo promete que seras feliz sin mi.**

* * *

Len:

Hoy es una de esas noches en las cuales tu ausencia me mata cada vez que miro el maldito reloj, no se exactamente que estaras haciendo ahora, tal vez duermes...tal vez no, tal vez ni siquiera te acuerdes bien de quien soy...lo que es yo...aun pienso en ti.

Creo que no necesitas saber algunas cosas, o mas bien, tal vez no quieras saberlas...pero creo que hay cosas que simplemente necesito decirte, porque se supone que esta deberia ser mi ultima carta de amor hacia ti, ojala me respondieras mediante otra carta, sin mencionar esta...no quiero que me hables de esto...ya no quiero que tu me veas llorar.

Para empezar quiero decirte que te amo mas que nunca...y que esta gatita aun espera el dia que sentada en el patio le vuelvan a abrir la puerta, en fin, no te negare que recupere un poco mi paz interior, pero my dentro de mi hay dolor, por haberte dejado ir tan estupidamente.

Es my de noche y tal vez mañana no rinda en nada bien... por alguna razon hoy me senti un poco desvalida, un poco lastimada de mas...tal vez porque era domingo...y me encuentro sola en esta habitacion que compartimos tantas veces, en esta habitacion donde me amaste y me odiaste simultaneamente, donde fuimos amigos, novios, amantes y enemigos, porque fuimos nuestros peores enemigos y creo que tambien lo sabes.

Debo pedirte inmensas disculpas, por todo, por ser tan imbecil y cagarla como lo hice, se perfectamente lo idiota que soy, y siempre te lo dije, nunca comprendi que pudieras amar a una tonta como yo. Por eso, por fallarte como mujer, por perseguir algo que no me llevaba a nada, por herirte y cambiar tu forma de ser, por amargarte la vida y hacerte un hombre celoso, y tal vez por cuantas cosas que no se que hice debo pedirte perdon...

Quiero pensar que no lo hice del todo mal, que en algun punto lo hice aunque sea un ppoquito bien, y que si bien fueron pocos, aquellos pequeños detalles si fueron tomados en cuenta... de verdad siempre pense en tu bienestar, pero creo que hice las cosas de una manera equivocada, pensaba que si tu no te enterabas de ciertas cosas no te lastimaria, pero las cosas caen por su propio peso y en cuanto salian las cosas a la luz era todavia peor...

Noche a noche me maldigo por no haberme dado cuenta de cuan importante eras para mi, sabia cuanto, pero no lo medi bien, no lo supe ver, y todo aqui me recuerda a ti, la habitacion, los gabinetes tirados...tus cositas, tu ropa, los regalitos que me hacias, te extraño mucho, y la musica traiciona poniendo en la radio o en la tele musica que te gusta...tus mensajes antiguos...aun sigues aqui.

¿Como tan imbecil para desperdiciar todo eso? ¿Como es que la cague asi?

Hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo hacer, por ejemplo hablar, me gustaba aquel trabajo, pero consumia tanto tiempo que realmente no tenia tiempo de nada, antes de que te fueras, por ultimo tenia la garantia de que llegariamo ambos a dormir a la misma cama y aunque sea asi conversariamos un rato o simplemente nos abrazabamos, ahora simplemente optaste por hablarme solo cuando hay tiempo y si es que estas de humor, te alejaste tanto de mi que incluso para dar jugo un rato tomas tus distancias, no te niego, que a veces en vez de ir a carru me gustaria que nos perdieramos en algun otro lugar, cuanto me gustaria y he esperado que llegues un dia de estos y me tomes de la mano, me abrazes y me digas: ¡Rin, te echo de menos!, cuanto me gustaria que tu tambien quisieras volver a mi lado, o siquiera decir que me amas... pero te veo tan feliz, tan ensimismado con lo que te pasa ahora, que me cuesta creer que todo eso pasara...si ya lo se, no estas ni por ahi conmigo ahora, no me quieres de vuelta, ni si quiera me extrañas, osea...vas a tener un hijo con otra que no soy yo, le diste a otra que no lo pidio lo que me prometiste a mi, lo que yo tanto queria...una vez me dijiste que no importaba lo que pasara, aun asi me prometias que te casarias conmigo, realmente puedo esperar eso aun? Asi, tan mala como soy, no lo creo, no quiero separarte de tu hijo o hija, solo por una imbecil, pero ¿sabes?. Estoy dispuesta a todo, todo, si t quieres que muera entonces morire, si quieres que me lance de un decimo piso, lo hare, si quieres usarme como tu prostituta, adelante, lo hare, PERO NO ME ABANDONES! aun si es para usarme no me alejes de tu lado... ya aprendi mi leccion, y quiero pelear, no me importa si debo convertirme en la niñera de tu bebe, en una simple sustituta o en tu mascota, estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de estar cerca de ti, o solo con ser capaz de compartir aunque sea el hogar.

Han sido noches realmente dificiles, mentiria si te dijera que no tengo con quien hablar, pero tu me conoces, no es suficiente para mi...TE QUIERO A TI...y en este momento es cuando pienso enla ultima vez que estuviste en mi habitacion, se notaba en el aire el hecho de que tu no estabas comodo con la situacion y aun asi me amaste como nunca, asi lo hiciste...me amaste como nunca...por el hecho de que me amabas...y al mismo tiempo odiabas la situacion en la que estabamos, tu encamado con otra que no es tu novia...sin embargo la infiel era la que una vez amaste...me senti feliz porqe me dije...al menos podre conseguir siquiera esto...luego dijiste que nunca mas se repetiria.

Ya se que estas pensando...esta idiota que le gusta tirarse al piso por cualquier cosa...si, me rio de eso, ya sabes que me desmorono facilmente por cualquier cosa...no quiero pensar en todo esto, sin embargo mi subconciente me obliga a eso, me obliga a pensar en lo que ya no tengo, me diras que avanze como tu lo estas haciendo, pero incluso tu fuiste obligado a avanzar. Ya me dijiste que ya no querias nada conmigo, me cuesta creer qe ya nunca me diras lo bonita que soy, nunca mas me llamaras presiosa o gatita, jamas volveras a abrazarme con esa ternura de antes... me cuesta creer que aun me estimas, no soy idiota, vivi mucho tiempo contigo y recuerdo como eras con la gente de internet...te tornabas tan tierno con ellos demostrando un amor casi verdadero por ellos y odio por mi, cuando en verdad no te importaban en lo mas minimo...¿que me hace pensar que conmigo no es lo mismo? Ni siquiera me quieres cerca cuando me ves...odio pensar en que me converti en otra del monton...no quiero eso...no quiero ser una mas...quiero ser tu Rin.

Cuando te dije lo de que te llevaras tus cosas no queria decir que quiero sacarte de mi vida...es solo que veo tus cosas y mi llanto se esparce...y ya no quiero llorar, he buscado por toda la habitacion y no encuentro mi anillo...ya dije que estoy segura que tu me lo has quitado...ese era mi regalo...aunque terminamos no tenias porque quitarmelo, no te rias de mi osadia en publicar esta carta, sino como te la hago llegar? Ademas...ya me conoces, soy de escritura..no soy de hablar las cosas y lo sabes...originalmente no iba a escribirla...pero ñee, necesitaba un desahogo.

Len, mi Len, te amo, te amare hasta que mi corazon decida parar, o hasta que algo pase contigo...hoy mas que nunca quisiera volver el tiempo atras, pero creo que no es posible, un consejo de alguien que ahora preferira la vida siendo tu amiga, si de verdad quieres que tu hijo crezca en familia, no sigas tu plan suicida de criarlo solo...mejor casate con ella...aprende a quererla... o mas bien admiteme que la amas...sip, he estado copuchenteando por otro lado tu pagina de facebook, y le has dicho que la amas...se una familia con ella, se feliz tu tambien...tienes que prometerme que no importa que venga, seras feliz...si no eres feliz, no valdra la pena mi renuncia.

ya dije todo...creo, quiero despedirme ya...hasta siempre mi amor...hola amigo, estare aqui para ti siempre que lo quieras...

te ama por siempre...tu Rin.

* * *

**Si, si, riete todo lo que quieras propietario de la carta...no mme importa...e.e **


End file.
